Tokio Hotel: Rain
by BiersackObsession
Summary: hannah's lying in the rain ... who will she meet? ... who will she fall in love with? A TOKIO HOTEL STORY!
1. Rain

God I love the rain. The cool feeling and the fresh clear air. The way it cools you and the soft pelts hitting your skin. Yes I know I'm weird but in a good way right?

I layed there on the cool, wet grass with my eyes closed dreaming.

"Do you know you're in the rain," a strange, sexy velvet voice asked me.

"Yes I do know that I can feel it," I opened one eye to look at him.

He sat down on the wet ground next to me and looked over my small form. "The names bill", he said in his super hot accent, "and you are?"

"I'm Hannah," I replied. I raised myself leaning on my elbows so I could get a better look at him.

He had long black hair braided with white streaks. An eyebrow piercing. His thick black eye make-up was running down his face from the rain. He wore a tight fitting black shirt with black skinnies. Nice guyliner and a good taste in clothes, I like it.

"So what are you doing out here sitting in the rain", bill asked.

"Just feeling the cool rain droplets on my skin and putting my mind at ease, what ere you doing out here?" I asked while answering his question.

"Well I was going for a walk to clear my head from my hectic life when I got caught in the rain."

"What a great way to relax, take a break, and just get away from everyone. Walking in the rain gives you a whole new perspective on things you know." I said.

"Haha. You really are an interesting girl Hannah," he laughed.

"Well that's what they tell me."

By now the rain was slowly coming to a stop. I got up and brushed the dirt off my jeans and started to walk forward. Heading to the starbucks across the road from the park. I stopped and turned around and faced bill.

"Well are you coming with me or are you just going to sit there all day?"

_**654366366363364634636363463**_

**A/n do you like? It was raining when I wrote this haha**

**Should 9i write a chapter for an end of what there future is like?**

**Review!!!**


	2. Future

Future of Rain

Interviewer- so we are here with bill kaulitz from Tokio hotel and his wife Hannah kaulitz 5 years on from when we first meat the girl who stole bill's heart, so I have to ask how's life?

Hannah- very good we just had our first two kids.

Bill- yes tom and Gordon to lovely twins. Tom named after my twin brother and Gordon after my step dad.

Interviewer- ah that's nice, and I have to say Hannah after two kids you look fabulous.

'of course Hannah looks fabulous,' bill thought, 'she always does with her long wavy golden blonde hair and tight fitting clothes showing off all of her curves.'

Interviewer- so tell me guys how did you meet?

Bill- I was taking a walk to clear my head, in a park when it started raining. There I saw Hannah lying on the ground in the rain.

Hannah- he came and talked to me, I liked what I saw, so when the rain stopped we hung out together.

Bill- one thing lead to another and soon we were dating.

Hannah- it's been 5 years and we're still inseparable.

Interviewer- and you work for the band don't you Hannah?

Hannah- yes I blog daily about what they've been doing and add pictures I take.

Interviewer- and you also write?

Hannah- yes I write books and I am about to publish the 3rd book in the diamond series.

Interviewer- do you think you'll ever have anymore kids?

Bill- maybe but not right now, we need to be able to still go on tour and I don't want to leave my kids much but with too many I would have too.

Interviewer- yes now that all of Tokio hotel is married what are the kid statics?

Bill- me and Hannah have two boy twins. Georg and Sadie have an older girl and a younger son. Gustav and Sam have an older daughter and a younger daughter.

Hannah- oh don't forget tom and Kayla are having a girl and boy twins in 6 months.

Interviewer- oh exciting! Well, we thank you two for coming on the show tonight and I hope you two and your kids have a wonderful tour around Europe with Tokio hotel later this year.

**A/n sorry it took so long to get up but that's it for this story! Please check out my fanfic MySpace! It's on my homepage!!!!!**


End file.
